Second Chances
by punkette kagome
Summary: She always liked him & finally she told him. When she told him he rejected her. She was heart broken & soon they grew apart. She changed becoming more mature. Love turned to hate. Will he get the 2nd chance when they meet Full sum inside sasu-saku-naru
1. Chance Encounter

**Second Chances**

_She had always liked him and finally she had the courage to ask him out. When she asked him, he outright rejected her. She was heart broken and soon they grew apart. She changed and became a more mature person but the love that was once in her heart for him had turned to hate. So when he saw her again; he fell enchanted by her beauty. Will he get that second chance to be with her?_

**Disclaimer**: This story belongs to me but that's it the characters all belong to the creator of Naruto! And as for the setting this story is an Alternate Universe story. The city may be called Konoha but there are no Ninja related things! All normal stuff! But I hope you still enjoy!

**- Chance Encounter** -

"Ano ne? Sasuke-kun?" asked a sixteen year-old girl. Sasuke turned around and looked at the girl with bubble gum pink hair and dazzling emerald eyes. He raised a brow as he looked at the girl. She looked up at him and tried to smile. She was blushing like crazy and was holding out her hands which were holding a box of homemade chocolates and letter.

"What do you want Haruno?" he asked with his usual sneer. He disliked girls like her. She would babble and sometimes go quiet with shyness. It annoyed him. She looked so small and was really annoying.

"H-h-happy Valentines!" she said thrusting her gift into his hand. "Sasuke-kun daisuki!" she said with her head down.

Sasuke just laughed. "Heh, a girl like you, likes me?" asked Sasuke. "Well sorry Haruno I don't like annoying little girls like you."

He dropped the box of chocolates and tore up the letter.

Sakura Haruno was heart broken as she saw the sneer on his face and laughter in his eyes. Tears welled up in her eyes as she watched him walk away. She fell on her knees as she gathered the box of chocolates and the torn letter. She couldn't believe that the one guy she liked would hurt her like this. Her Sasuke-kun wasn't the mean spirited person. How could he hurt her like this? She wanted to crawl into the dark and just disappear…

**- Five Years Later **-

Sakura Haruno was a grown woman at twenty-one. Her bubble gum pink hair was past shoulder length and cut around her face with accentuating layers. Her eyes were as mesmerising as they always were. She was the same since that day, when her life was turned around by the devastating rejection; the only difference was that she was no longer the shy and stuttering girl.

Sakura Haruno had changed her demeanour and became a strong independent woman. She had finished her schooling as a nurse and now works at Konoha hospital. She lives in an apartment with a roommate and enjoyed her life.

If she thought about the turn of events in her life she would have to say that it was thanks to Sasuke that she was who she was today. She hated him now but if it wasn't for him she wouldn't have become serious about school and her work.

Letting out a sigh she turned away from her mirror happy with her look. She walked out of her room and walked into the main room of her apartment. She saw the only guy in her life that she was happy around. "Hey Saku-chan, how are you?" he asked as he got up from the couch and walked over to her.

Sakura smiled as she hooked her arm around his waist. "Good morning Naruto," she said. She kissed him quickly and snuggled up against him. He was a whole head taller than her. His blond hair was grown out shaggy and really appealing. His sapphire blue eyes always pulled her in.

"I missed you last night," he said with a quiet whisper as he kissed her on the crown of the head.

"Yeah? Well I had work," said Sakura. "But I'm off today. I'm all yours."

"Hmm I like the sound of that. But you need to sleep for a while. You must be tired," said Naruto as he gave her another kiss and then pushed her towards the couch. "You lay down, I'm going to make you breakfast."

Sakura watched him and smiled. She wondered how she was able to get such an amazing guy like him. He was so sweet and witty and always thinking about her. She was smiling up at him and he raised a brow.

"What's with the smile Saku-chan?" he asked as he flicked her on the forehead.

"Oi what was that for?" she asked but was laughing nonetheless.

"Nothing you were just going stupid for a second," said Naruto with a laugh. She smiled. He was also a total child at times.

"I love you Naruto," she said with a sigh as she watched him from the couch.

"I know you do baka. Why else would we be together?" he asked as he pulled on the apron. He glanced back at her seeing the look on her face. "Don't worry I love you too."

She smiled at him. He was everything to her. The perfect guy. But even though she loved him he would never be the jerk who broke her heart. But never mind him he was long in the past and she almost forgot who he was and how he looked like. Letting out another sigh she rested her head against the arm rest and waited for Naruto to finish making breakfast.

"Oh hey Saku-chan I got invited to a work party tomorrow night. Do you want to be my date? It's a fancy type party. You can get all dressed up for me," he said with a grin as he looked over his shoulder.

"Hmm a party? I think I can swing that tomorrow night. Yeah I have a four hour shift tomorrow morning so I'll be fine," said Sakura.

"Okay well I'll be looking forward to seeing you all dressed up. It's been so long since we got to go out like this with your job and my promotion," said Naruto from the kitchen.

"Yeah I know. How is work going for you? The guys really like your work from what I've noticed," said Sakura. Naruto grinned. He had been working with the police for the last year and already he's been placed in the ANBU Black Ops their city's special unit. He was one of the newest members and was regarded as a prodigy by the many elders. With his unusual style, persistent work ethic and overwhelmingly positive results.

"He-he… it's going great. You know they brought in a new guy that they're putting in ANBU. He's the same age as me. Apparently I'm being challenged, but I won't lose to him! He'll be at the party tomorrow. He's supposed to be the son of the late Chief of Police."

"Oh really? Who was the late Chief of Police?" asked Sakura.

"Oh Uchiha-dono. He was an amazing man from what i heard, never got to meet the guy myself," said Naruto as he brought the plate of food to her and sat down beside her. She sat up not really caring about who it was. She smelled the food that was in front of her and grinned.

"This smells good, thanks Naru-kun," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek before digging into the food. Naruto smiled as he watched her eat.

-x-

"Hurry up Saku-chan I don't want to be late," said Naruto sitting on the couch in their apartment. He was wearing a sleek black suit with a silver dress shirt and a black vest inside. He dressed smart and looked really attractive.

He was getting impatient because he wanted to get to the party before anyone else that he knew got there. He wanted to size up the competition in a sense. After all Naruto was one of their best and this new guy was supposed to be a brilliant strategist he wanted to see how good he was and what previous accomplishments gave him this job.

"Well how do I look?" asked Sakura who was standing just by the entrance of the living room. She was wearing a simple red dress that hugged her every curve. It flowed down like silk and captured her true beauty. Her bangs were clipped to one side while her hair was let loose and free adding to her beauty. Naruto just stood there staring. She was gorgeous in every way. She barely wore any makeup but they both knew she didn't need it.

"I guess that was well worth the wait huh?" said Naruto as he got up and took her into his arms and twirled her. "You look beautiful." He pulled her close and kissed her. Sakura smiled into the kiss and then pushed back.

"Well shouldn't we get going? I thought we were getting late," said Sakura.

"Oh yeah, we probably should get going," said Naruto as he grabbed the blazer that he left on the couch beside him. Sakura watched him put it on and only grinned.

"I forgot how hot you look in a suit," said Sakura.

"Oh yeah? Well tell me then how do I look?" asked Naruto with a laugh.

"Absolutely amazing, you should wear suits more often," said Sakura as she grabbed his arm and led him out of the apartment. They went into the car that Naruto had gotten from his parents when he graduated. It was a Silver Nissan 350z; a very sleek ride and very appropriate for the occasion tonight.

Naruto got in the car after making sure she was safely in and then started the car. He pulled out of the underground parking and headed towards the party.

"Hey Naruto am I really allowed to go to this party? Since it's the ANBU party?" asked Sakura. She knew that their unit was strictly secret so there was no way that any outsiders would be there. Would she really be allowed?

"Yeah it is a closed party. Only those in the ANBU unit are going to be there with their significant other. So no need to worry, there'll be other ladies there for sure. Oh and I can introduce you to my captain, he's a little weird but dad trained him so he's really good," said Naruto with his childish grin.

"Oh okay as long as it's okay. Am I going to be like made to take an oath of secrecy?" she asked with a laugh.

"You know I don't know, maybe you will," he said with a laugh and Sakura laughed too. They talked about menial things until Naruto pulled into a gated driveway. Sakura looked at him confused and then saw the gigantic house which was more like a mansion with a circular drive way with the all too generic fountain in the center.

"What are we doing here Naru-kun?"

"Oh didn't I tell you that the party was actually being held by the late chief of police's elder son? I've only met him once before, but my captain said that this party was actually in honour of his younger brother. You know the new guy I was telling you about," said Naruto as he pulled into the drive and went to the entrance. He got out of the car and handed the valet that was waiting his keys. "Take care of her buddy."

"This place is amazing," was all Sakura said as she looked at the place.

The valet just nodded and took the car. Sakura stood there mesmerized by it all. The Uchiha's must be really rich. She wondered how they had the money for a house like this if their father had only been the chief of police. "The Uchiha's are an extremely wealthy family. Their family has old money from their predecessors, now come on Sakura I want to show you off," said Naruto with a grin.

Sakura just grinned as she followed her boy friend into the amazing house.

-x-

"You know Sasuke you could try to be a little more cordial. I am after all throwing this party for your benefit," said Itachi Uchiha. The new head of the family and also the new Chief of Police; at only twenty-eight years old he was one of the youngest men to ever take the position. He was striking with his looks but at times he could become really unapproachable, but he had an unmistakable charming side too.

The younger brother who was being scolded glared at his older brother. He hated parties especially with all those withering women who just made fools of themselves. "Why the hell did you have to throw the party then? I never asked you to. I was happy just starting in the unit next week. I hate mingling with these idiots," said Sasuke with a glare.

As a man he only became more attractive, but just like his brother he was really unapproachable. His raven locks were grown to his shoulders and were spiked about his face. It suited his look. He wore a black vest with a simple white shirt inside and a black tie. It was of the latest cut and style. His onyx eyes were dark and mysterious.

"It's what father wanted. He wanted you to mingle so that's what you're going to do. Now I'm expecting you to be down in five minutes if you don't then I'll personally haul your ass down there you understand?" asked Itachi.

"Yeah what ever," said Sasuke as he watched his older brother leave his room. He tossed a comb at the door as it shut. His anger was growing. He was twenty-one years old and he was still being treated like a child by his brother.

It was only the two of them now. Their mother had died of cancer years ago leaving Fugaku, their father, to take care of the two boys. Then about two years ago their father died by gun fire. Leaving the two men alone as the only Uchiha's remaining.

He missed his mother; she was always there for him. His father was a stickler for rules and loved his older brother more because of his accomplishments. He hated his brother for that but he had no where else to go. The police was all he had ever known. Ever since his mother died all he could do was try to make his father love him the way that he loved Itachi by training to become a cop.

Letting out a sigh Sasuke got up and looked at his appearance. Scowling at the idea that he would have to wear it all day he walked out of the room. As he walked out onto the hallway that over looked the entrance lobby of the house he saw two people entering the house. They looked rather young and then his eyes zeroed in on the man with blond hair. That must be the son of the retired Yellow Flash; Minato Uzumaki's son, the child prodigy that was making his mark in the unit.

The guy looked like a loser in his eyes. Hanging all over that woman… His eyes fell on the girl standing beside Uzumaki and couldn't help but stare. She was gorgeous and from where he was standing he could tell that her eyes were amazing. He wondered what colour they were. He would have to find out later on that night.

Feeling a little better, now that he had something to entertain himself with; Sasuke made his way to the stairs.

-x-

"This place is so beautiful Naruto! The floor actually looks like it's made of marble," said Sakura as she looked around the place. They were being led into the ball room area. When the doors were open both adults let out a gasp.

"Wow…" said Sakura as she took in the sights.

"Ditto that…" said Naruto his eyes were mesmerized by the large ball room. There was a large dance floor right in the center, with large floor to ceiling French windows on the three walls. The wall right across from then had double French doors and look like it led onto a balcony. On the far left side there were couches arranged so that any patrons of the party who wanted to sit down could. And on the far right there was a refreshment table with men ready to serve. There were two adjoining doors on the left and right side of the room. Most likely for any of the men and women who would rather get some peace from the party they could go there.

"I can't believe I'm actually in a place like this," said Sakura from the entry way of the ball room. They were standing at the top of the steps which led down to the ballroom.

"I know, there's even a balcony in the ballroom how crazy is that?" asked Naruto looking up at the second level that over looked the ballroom. He led her down the steps and was immediately greeted by a tall man who looked in his late twenties.

"Welcome Uzumaki-kun. I hope that you had no problems getting to my home," said Itachi.

"Oh Uchiha-san, yes no problem at all sir," said Naruto standing still and giving him a salute. Itachi smiled.

"Oh no, there's need for that tonight, Uzumaki-kun. Tonight there is no need for formalities, now who is this lovely young woman you've brought with you?" asked Itachi as he looked at Sakura. She tried to hide the blush that had surfaced.

"This is my other half sir. Sakura Haruno, my girlfriend," said Naruto with a grin. Sakura held out her hand to say hi.

"It's nice to meet you sir. I hope my Naruto is making you proud," said Sakura recovering from her blush.

"Oh he's doing an amazing job so there is nothing but to be proud of him. And before I let you go could I just speak with you for a second if you don't mind that is?" asked Itachi giving off his charming smile.

"Uh sure," said Sakura as she followed him. He pulled her to the side and lulled his voice to a whisper.

"I'm already sure that you know about the ANBU unit my dear and I would just like to confirm that you know that tonight anyone who came here will remain a secret within this circle," said Itachi.

Sakura tried not to laugh seeing as he was making her keep it all a secret. "Don't worry sir I was never here," said Sakura with a wink and a gorgeous grin.

"I knew I could trust Uzumaki-kun to bring a beautiful and smart woman like yourself. I see there was no reason to worry, now I shall return you to your date. And if you need anything I will be here so do not hesitate to find me," said Itachi.

"Sure, and thanks for always looking out for Naruto," said Sakura with a smile. As she was being brought back to Naruto she saw that he was talking to someone. The man's back was facing her so she couldn't see his face. As they approached the two men, Naruto saw her and his eyes left the man he was talking to. He came up to her and grinned at her and then at Itachi.

"You done with her sir?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah just had to confirm something; well now that I've returned her I shall leave you to your own devices for now," said Itachi as he glanced at the man that was standing with Naruto. He grinned as he walked away and was happy to see that his brother had actually made it down and was talking to the only other young man in the dispatch unit of ANBU.

"Oh hey Saku-chan I want to introduce you to the new guy." Naruto grabbed her hand and brought her over to the man that was standing with Naruto a few seconds ago. When she looked up at the man her heart stopped.

She was looking at the man who she once had the courage to confess to. The one man who broke her so entirely that it took her five years to put her pieces back together but they were put back with such strength that for the longest time that she had forgotten about him.

"Saku-chan meet Sasuke Uchiha the newest strategist for my dispatch unit. Sasuke Uchiha meet my girl Sakura Haruno, she's an amazing nurse at the Konoha hospital," said Naruto as he let them meet.

Sakura just stood watching him all the hate that had been festering throughout the years was bubbling up but she didn't explode. She couldn't especially with Naruto here.

Sasuke was smiling politely at her. Her eyes were an emerald green he realized. The darkness of her eyes deepened as she looked at him. He mistook it as desire until he heard her full name. Haruno, Sakura Haruno. Well what a turn of events this was. He wondered if she still liked him.

"It's nice to meet you Haruno…-chan," that spiteful sneer was the same as it always was. She looked at him with a steady stare.

"Nice to meet you too Uchiha-san," she said in a cold voice as she took his outstretched hand. They shook and he could feel the hatred seeping into him. He was definitely not someone she liked anymore.

Well no matter he would just have to change that… somehow.

"Naruto can we go outside? I'm feeling a little hot," said Sakura turning to her boy friend.

"Yeah sure. Is it alright to go outside Sasuke-kun?" asked Naruto.

"Sure by all means go ahead. It was really nice meeting you two," he said as he watched the couple walk away. Sakura took Naruto's hand in hers and intertwined their fingers.

"I don't like him Naru-kun. He seems devious," said Sakura once they were out of ear shot.

"He didn't seem that bad," said Naruto as he took a final glance at the man that they were discussing before they opened the French doors to the balcony.

When they walked outside Sakura leaned against the balcony railings looking out at the garden. Naruto came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hey you okay?" he asked as he nuzzled her neck.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said as she wrapped her arms over his and held on tight. She hoped she was alright. The man that she both at one point loved and then now hated more than anything, was standing in that room. He was sneering at her just like he did that day, five years ago.

Letting out a sigh Sakura turned in Naruto's arms. "I love you," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too Baka, but what is this all of a sudden?" he asked with a smile.

"I just felt like saying it is all," she said as she went on her tip toes to find his lips. He obliged her in the kiss and smiled. He knew there was something wrong but he also knew that Sakura spoke in her own time and she would tell him when the time was right.

For now all he could do was wait and hope that everything was alright.

-x-

**A/N: So I was planning on making this a one shot but my mind just started picturing all sorts of different things I could do with this story so… I'm going to make this into a story. Did you guys like it! I know the plot is kind of typical with the whole rejection changes the girl they meet later and either hook up or don't but I'm planning on throwing my own twist in it! So tell me what you guys think! Is it worth continuing? And don't worry this story will only be a few chapters so it won't interfere with my other stories! Since Lost and found is more than half way finished and same with Hidden innocence. Well anyways tell me if you want me to continue!**


	2. Hatred Never Stops Growing

**Second Chances**

A/N: I just want to say to Kyuubi-sama that before you give your opinion you should wait to see how the actual outcome of Sakura is because as of now she's with Naruto and I never said that she was going to Sasuke. I'm not angry or offended because you're entitled to your own opinion but until the end of the story I think it's kind of unfair to judge a story's potential.

**- Hatred Never Stops Growing** -

The ball room was becoming filled with more and more ANBU unit members. Sakura saw some people that she never in a hundred years thought would be apart of the group. Naruto grinned when he saw her looking at one of their old friends from school.

"Yeah sorry I never was allowed to tell you about Kiba because it was prohibited," said Naruto as he moved her through the crowd so that they could get to them.

"So what does Kiba-kun do?" asked Sakura.

"He's in the missing person's unit. He helps find any missing people, he's one of the best," said Naruto as he looked at his childhood friend.

Kiba saw them coming and grinned at both of them. His brown hair was left dishevelled and contrasted really nicely with his suit which was a snazzy brown suit that looked rather stylish. "Hey Saku how are you doing?" asked Kiba as he gave her a hug. "You're looking mighty fine tonight."

"Thanks Kiba-kun. You're looking really good yourself. I didn't know you were in the police force at all though," said Sakura as she returned his hug.

"Oi no touching she's mine," said Naruto as he snatched back his girlfriend.

"So how come you didn't bring Hinata?" asked Naruto as he looked around for his friend's girlfriend.

"She's here. Her cousin is apart of the Recon and information and so he took her away to introduce her to his captain. I gotta tell you I never thought he would let me go out with her. He's kinda scary," said Kiba with a laugh.

"Oh are you talking about Neji? I had that problem with him when we were in high school," said Naruto. "And trust me I know what you mean about him being scary. For the longest time he thought of me as kid especially when Hinata and I went out, but now he thinks I have no place being in the dispatch unit. But I proved him eh baby?" Sakura looked at him and laughed giving him a kiss. She had almost forgotten that Naruto went out with the shy girl named Hinata. She wondered why it never bothered her that they were still friends.

"Yeah you sure did," said Sakura as she looked around the ball room. She saw Sasuke looking at her and she just glared back as he gave her a smirk. He made a point to look her up and down just to annoy her. She just stepped closer to Naruto and turned her attention back to him.

"Is something wrong?" asked Naruto as he turned his attention back at her.

"Oh yeah I'm fine. Hey Kiba do you mind if I take Naruto away? I feel like dancing and I like this song," said Sakura.

"Sure no problem I think I'll go find Hinata and I'll see ya on the dance floor." Kiba turned around to go look for his girlfriend.

"A slow song eh?" asked Naruto with a grin.

"Yeah," she said with a smile as she pulled him into the middle of the ballroom floor. There was barely any people dancing so the couple stood out.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck while he brought his hands around her waist pulling her closer. Sakura tilted her head up to look at him and just smiled. He grinned back showing his boyish charm that she found so adorable.

"What's gotten into you Sakura?" he asked with a raised brow as he swayed to the music.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura as she pulled him closer to her.

"I don't know you seem up in the clouds. Is something wrong at work?" asked Naruto.

"Oh no everything's fine. I think it's just all this splendour, I'm not used to it," said Sakura with a sheepish smile.

"Oh I see," said Naruto as he continued swaying to the music. He took a glance around the ball room and saw that many of the occupants were staring at them. "We're gathering a crowd."

Sakura who had been lost in his arms hadn't noticed. She was just looking at him. She took a step closer and rested her head on his shoulder and continued to sway. There were a few 'aws' heard throughout the crowd and Naruto just grinned when he saw his captain giving him the thumbs up. "You know I don't think I've told you how gorgeous you are tonight."

Sakura looked up at him now and just smiled. "No I don't think you have. But I don't mind hearing it," she said trying to be cheeky. Naruto let out a laugh.

"Well you are the most beautiful woman in this room you know that? And everyone is admiring you tonight," said Naruto as he looked around the room. Sakura followed his gaze and had to blush because of all the people staring at them. But she had brought him on the dance floor so that she could be seen with him. So that people would know that they were together. So that, a certain someone would stop staring at her like she was a piece of meat.

"You're just saying that, and I only want to be looked at by you," she said looking into his blue eyes.

"Yeah?" he said with a smile. "Well then how about we show these people that you're mine and only mine?"

Sakura just raised a brow wondering what he meant. Her question was answered when Naruto's put his hands on her thighs; lifting her higher so that she was now eye level with him. He gave her a wink and pressed his mouth onto hers. Sakura let out a laugh as she buried her fingers in his hair and deepened the kiss in the middle of the dance floor.

"I love you, you idiot,' she said when they broke apart. He just laughed as he held her in his arms. She let out another laugh as she rested her forehead on his. They were lost in their own world not taking any notice to the hooting and hollering of Naruto's colleagues.

"Damn Naruto I didn't know you two were that crazy!" said Kiba, who had walked up to them when they just stood there.

"What are you talking about! I've always been like this," said Naruto with a grin.

"Heh I guess that's the truth," said Kiba.

"So what happened to, 'I'll see ya on the dance floor'?" asked Naruto.

"Hey, I was finally able to get Hinata to leave her cousin and then I see you two in the middle of the dance floor. We didn't want to ruin the moment."

"Well yeah I guess it was our moment right?" Naruto looked at Sakura to find confirmation but she just blushed. She may have become a more mature woman but she never had expected to do something like that. So all she could do was blush.

"I guess that answers that," said Kiba with a laugh.

"Okay well now that Hinata is here, why don't we leave the ladies to talk while we go find other men?" asked Naruto.

"Oh sure just leave me here after that show so that you can go boast to all the guys," said Sakura crossing her arms.

"Oh come on don't be mad," said Naruto. He leaned back down and gave her a kiss for good measure. It seemed to sate her so he took Kiba's arm and took him towards the refreshments table. Sakura just watched him go and couldn't help but wonder how she had such a good man.

"Come Hinata we have to catch up!" said Sakura with a smile as she took the young woman with dark blue hair twice as long as her own with her. Hinata gave Sakura a shy smile and nodded.

"You know sometimes I still don't understand how you fell for such a rambunctious guy like Kiba. Then again I could say the same thing about myself being with Naruto." Hinata laughed at that becoming more comfortable.

"Kiba is a sweet man. He just gives off that persona of the rowdy boy. But I know that he's sweet and kind," said Hinata as she watched Kiba walk away with his friend.

"Yeah I guess only someone in love could see all the good sides that others don't always notice," said Sakura.

"Was that the same with you and Naruto? Because from all the stories I've heard from Kiba; Naruto could be worse than Kiba at times. I've only seen a bit of it during that weird period during high school where we went out. For like three weeks, it was the weirdest three weeks," said Hinata. Then she felt like biting her tongue for even saying that especially in front of his girlfriend.

"Oh its okay I know about you guys and I have no problems with it. Also I know he's a total child at times but that's just one more thing that I love about him. He has an abundance of love and showers me with so much of it. He knows just what to say and when to say it, he just understands me and I love him for it."

"That's so sweet. You two look really cute together too. I would have died if Kiba had done that to me though," said Hinata referring to the dance.

"I didn't even notice the other people until you and Kiba came, that's how easily I get lost in his world," said Sakura with a wry smile.

"Oh how romantic!" said Hinata with a sigh. She had been going out with Kiba for almost six months now but she hasn't experienced something like that yet. She just hoped something would happen soon.

"Yeah, he has his moments. Hey Hinata do you want to go in one of the sitting rooms? My heels are starting to pinch my toes," said Sakura.

"Oh sure, let's go," said Hinata.

The two women walked over to the door on their far left and entered the separate room. There were already occupants in the room but they were on the far end of the room. The room was large and had many sitting areas. Sakura and Hinata went towards a small love seat and sat down. Sakura loosened her heels and let out a sigh of relief.

"So Hina-chan tell me how is work going? Have you gotten anywhere with that little boy who was being really difficult?"

"Oh yes Kenji has actually been very good lately. It seems he was like that because his older brother was away and he wasn't happy at home. You see he is from a wealthy family so his parent's both work. He is taken care of by hired help and he hates it. His older brother was the only person who talked to him and helped him so he looked up to him. But his brother had left for a couple months for a school program so Kenji was acting out. He just missed his older brother," said Hinata.

"Oh that's so sweet. Brotherly love is so rare these days," said Sakura.

"Yes I know. Kenji is actually a really bright child. For a ten year old he is mostly really mature," said Hinata with a laugh.

"Oh I can't believe you get to work with kids for a living! I wish I had decided to become a teacher, but then I don't have the patience to teach," Sakura said with a laugh. Hinata just smiled.

"So have you been introduced to everyone?" asked Hinata.

"Oh you mean like shown off to everyone like you were by your cousin?" asked Sakura with a laugh. Hinata just groaned.

"I know. Neji is so difficult. I love him and all like a brother but I don't know why _he_ had to introduce me. I told Kiba that if he introduces me first then that's all I'm not going to be paraded twice," said Hinata.

"Oh poor you and Kiba, instead of you being addressed as Kiba's girlfriend you'll be addressed as Neji's cousin. And such a gorgeous girl too Kiba must be annoyed," said Sakura.

Hinata just let out a very unladylike and also un-Hinata-like snort. "Those guys consider us trophies or something don't they?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah they do. Naruto showed me to practically everyone before the speech for the guest of honour was announced. There were so many names," said Sakura laughing all the same.

The two ladies just laughed at the way their men were acting not paying attention to anyone else.

"Excuse me ladies…" Sakura and Hinata looked up and saw Sasuke Uchiha standing before them. Sakura's eyes went cold and jaded as she stared at him. Hinata just smiled warmly. Sasuke grinned as he saw the expression on Sakura's face.

"Oh hi Uchiha-san how are you?" asked Hinata.

"I'm fine. I don't think we've met yet," said Sasuke being the perfect gentleman to Hinata.

"Oh where are my manners. My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I'm Kiba Inuzuka's girlfriend and also Neji Hyuuga's cousin. It's nice to meet you," said Hinata as she out stretched her hand.

"Thanks it's nice to meet you too," said Sasuke as he took her hand.

"Oh and have you met my friend?" asked Hinata as she motioned for Sakura. Sasuke's gaze fell on the beauty in red and couldn't help but wonder why he had ever turned her down.

"Yes we've met before. Haruno-chan was it? I must say you remind me a lot of this girl I once knew," said Sasuke.

"Well that's nice for you, I think I'm going to go find Naruto, Hinata would you like to join me?" asked Sakura.

"Oh sure," said Hinata getting up and heading for the door. Sakura followed not even saying bye to him. She made it all the way to the door before Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her back into the room. He had made sure that everyone had left the room before he approached her.

He shut the door and pinned her against it. That sneer was still on his face but she was not stuttering any longer. Her arms were crossed as she looked at the man who she once _thought_ that she loved.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" asked Sakura. Her voice was void of all emotions and her eyes were as cold as ice.

"I've wanted to get you alone ever since I saw you enter the house. I'm sure you felt the same way," said Sasuke.

"This may be hard for you to realize but I don't like you. I don't know why I ever thought I did but that was just a lie. In fact I hate you. And I will always hate you for treating me like a bumbling and idiotic girl, now if you'll excuse me I have a boyfriend to get to," said Sakura.

"Oh come on Sakura, you still have a desire for me I can see it in your face," said Sasuke as he pinned his body closer to her. She didn't change her expression at all. She didn't care about him any more. She despised him and it won't change.

"I have no such thing. Now let me go. I am not going to sully my reputation with you or Naruto's reputation. I. Hate. You. Do you understand that?" asked Sakura. The anger had erupted but she was not strong enough to push him off.

"Yeah, sure…" said Sasuke before he pressed his lips to hers. She shrieked as she tried to push him off. He just grinned before he moved away from her. "You can think about that too while you're with your idiotic boyfriend."

"How dare you!" said Sakura as she slapped him hard across the face. "You have no right to touch me like that, and Naruto is not idiotic. You asshole!" yelled Sakura before leaving the room. She was fuming when she found Naruto.

"Sakura what happened? Hinata said she lost you in the crowd and now you look like you're going to kill someone."

Sakura looked at her boy friend and just wanted to go into his arms. She felt repulsed and disgusted that Sasuke had touched her. And as much as she wanted to go to him she felt like she had betrayed him. But how could she tell Naruto that the _guest of honour_ had made a move on her. She couldn't put Naruto in a position like that. What if he got mad it could cost him his job.

Sakura took some deep breaths, to calm herself down. "I'm fine someone just stepped on my feet with their heels and it pissed me off," said Sakura.

"Oh are you okay? Do you want to sit down?" asked Naruto.

"No I think I'm going to go outside. I saw a stair case going down to the garden. I think I'll take a walk," said Sakura.

"Hey we can go home now if you're not up to staying here," said Naruto as he grabbed her hand before she left.

"No you're having fun I don't want to ruin that. I'll just get some fresh air," said Sakura. Naruto let out a sigh but let her go. Did she actually think that he could have fun when she wasn't?

He watched her go and was about to go after her until he felt a hand stop him on his shoulder. "Naruto nice show you put on," said a man. Naruto knew that voice and turned around.

"What are you doing here old man?" asked Naruto as he looked at his dad.

"Hey I was once apart of this unit so I got the invite and I wanted to see my son. You've been too busy to come home and visit your mom and me," said Minato Uzumaki, Naruto's father.

"Well what do you expect? I'm in a relationship with Sakura and works been taking all my time," said Naruto as he grinned at his father. "Wait did you bring mom with you?"

"Yeah she's around here somewhere. You know your mother has been very worried about you," said Minato as he hooked his arm around his son's shoulder.

"Why? I call her every now and then," said Naruto.

"I don't know, you know how your mother gets; now where did Sakura get to? I haven't seen her in quite some time," said Minato.

"She went outside, she didn't seem too happy I think I might take her home. In fact I was just on my way out when I was interrupted by someone," said Naruto as he eyed his father.

"Oh well then how about I come with you to say hi before you take her away?" asked Minato.

"There's no way I'll be able to stop you anyways," said Naruto as he walked with his father towards the balcony.

-x-

Sakura walked down the steps into the garden. She relished the cool breeze that cooled her skin. Her mind was turning as she thought of the event that just took place.

At one point in her life she had wished that she would be kissed by Sasuke and now she felt dirty and cheap. She was so angry with him, she had never thought that he would force it on her. Clenching her fists she walked across the lawn and found a stone bench. She sat down and looked up at the sky.

She was lost in her world when a shadow approached her. When Sakura heard the footsteps she glared thinking it was Sasuke. When she looked up she saw that it was Kushina Uzumaki Naruto's beautiful mother, and her whole body relaxed.

"Sakura are you alright?" she asked with a kind smile. Her long red hair was twisted into a chignon. Even in her late forties she was a beautiful woman.

"Oh hi Kushina-san, I'm fine just felt a little stuffy in there especially after… well," Sakura trailed off thinking about the kiss she shared with both Naruto and Sasuke.

"Oh yes… my son is just like his father, very spontaneous and romantic," said Kushina as she looked down at Sakura. "Do you mind if I sit? I've gotten kind of bored with the party."

"Yeah sure take a seat. So how have you been? I haven't seen you in so long," said Sakura as she smiled at the older woman.

"Oh the same as always. I just worry about Naruto sometimes. He never comes over anymore and I worry with his dangerous job if he'll be alright," said Kushina.

"I know I feel the same way but I believe in Naruto. He always comes back home in one piece, but I'll try to get him to come over one day," said Sakura.

"Oh that would be lovely dear," said Kushina.

Sakura smiled and then just turned her attention back to the sky. The stars were dazzling against the dark sky. The thoughts all jumped around in her mind and Kushina could see that she was thinking.

"Is everything alright with you and Naruto?" asked Kushina taking Sakura out of thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yes everything is fine with us, I'm absolutely happy with him, and I love him a lot," said Sakura the love clear in her eyes.

"If it's not Naruto then what's bothering you my dear?" asked Kushina touching her arm in comfort. Sakura wondered if she should tell her. There was a chance that it would get back to Naruto but she was always able to trust Kushina with everything. Even before she got together with Naruto they were really close and Sakura had confessed to Kushina that she liked her son before she told Naruto. She didn't see any harm in telling her so she let out a sigh and turned her full attention to Kushina.

"Okay so what I'm going to tell you is in confidence okay?" asked Sakura.

"Of course you know I keep what we talk about between us always."

"Yes I know but I just gotta make sure you understand," Kushina nodded and Sakura continued. "Well you know the guest of honour? Well he used to be an old classmate of mine in high school. I kind of had a crush on him back then but when I told him he rejected me in the most hurtful way. He tore up the letter I gave him and dropped the chocolates I made for him on the ground. Then he laughed… saying… 'Well sorry Haruno I don't like annoying little girls like you' I was so heart broken because I always thought he was so nice and kind underneath that cool exterior. But I was wrong," said Sakura thinking about that day five years ago.

"Oh sweet heart, that's truly very mean for a guy to do to any girl even if he didn't like her, so is that's what's bothering you? Oh no do you still have feelings for him?" asked Kushina looking at the young woman.

"No well I do have feelings for him but they're feelings of hatred. And that's not what's bothering me. He stopped me in the sitting room and pinned me against the door. I tried to push him away but he was stronger than me. And he forced himself onto me. He just smirked and then let me go. I slapped him and then went straight to Naruto. I was going to tell him but I didn't want to ruin his night or the fact that he could get in trouble if he were to start anything here of all places with him," said Sakura.

Kushina was shocked. The guest of honour seemed like such a nice person. He was charming and gentlemanly so she was shocked to hear this side of him. Especially when he did that to Sakura. She put an arm around Sakura and pulled her closer.

"Oh dear you should definitely have told Naruto… but I agree he would probably get angry and then you'd have to deal with his anger here, not to mention jeopardizing his job, but I cannot let what that man did to you go unpunished. To force himself onto any lady is just wrong. I'll have to talk to Minato. Maybe he could talk to Sasuke's older brother."

"It's okay Kushina-san I can handle him now. I don't want you guys to get involved. But thanks for listening. It feels better to get it off my chest," said Sakura.

"Are you sure dear? I don't want you to have to carry this on your shoulders," said Kushina.

"Yeah I'm sure and besides I have strong shoulders," said Sakura with a smile.

Kushina just laughed. She knew Sakura was a strong woman she had seen it countless times when they were younger during their college years. Naruto was always approached by girls and Sakura would always just ignore them knowing that it was none of her business. He had gone out with a few of them but they all lasted less than a month. He had never gone out with any one for longer than a month except for Sakura. They've been going out for almost two years now and were still most definitely in love.

"You're a strong girl I know you'll be fine. But if ever you need someone to listen to you, then you know that I'm here okay?" she said with a reassuring squeeze.

"Of course. Thanks Kushina-san," said Sakura with a sigh of relief as she stayed in Kushina's arms.

They sat like that for a while just basking in the companionable silence until they heard two pairs of footsteps coming their way. They looked up and saw the father son pair of Uzumaki. Minato had his arm around his son's shoulder and both were sporting their identical boyish grins.

"Well look what we have here," said Minato.

"Yeah two beautiful ladies. I'll take the red head and you can take the pink one," said Naruto with a laugh as he walked over to his mother and pulled her into his arms. She just laughed as Naruto lifted her into his arms effortlessly. He gave her a smacking kiss on the cheek and then just looked at his mother. She was just as beautiful as when he was growing up. "You look amazing mother."

"Thanks son. I'm glad that you're looking rather sharp tonight. I was worried that you'd have reverted to your old slob-ish self," said Kushina with a laugh as she brought both of her hands to his face and studied it. He was beautiful the spitting image of her husband who she loved with all her heart. "You become more and more like your father every day."

She smiled as she looked over at her husband who was hugging Sakura.

"Honey I think you should take Sakura home. She doesn't seem to be having a good time. I think the best thing for you two is to spend a nice quiet evening at home," said Kushina.

Naruto looked over at his girlfriend and just smiled. "Yeah I think I will. Something's bothering her, and I don't think she likes it much here anymore. Thanks mom… oh and I'm coming over tomorrow okay? Is that alright?" he asked.

Kushina beamed at her son and took him into a hug. "Of course it's alright. I've missed you in our house. Make sure to bring Sakura with you okay? I'll keep your father from going anywhere and we can all spend the day together, we haven't done that in a year now, ever since your job promotions and such at the unit," said Kushina.

"Yeah I know. Don't worry I'll call the hospital and tell them that Sakura needs a day off then we'll head right over. But I think I'm going to take her home now," said Naruto.

"Yeah you do that son, I'll see you tomorrow," said Kushina. Naruto walked over to his dad and Sakura and told her that he wanted to go home. So she said bye to them and followed Naruto back to the ballroom.

Kushina and Minato watched them go. Minato had a smile on his face as he went behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her. "They look so happy together. Just like us," said Minato.

"Yeah you know they kind of remind me of a younger version of us sometimes," said Kushina looking at the younger couple walk away.

"Yeah Sakura has the same beauty that you have and Naruto seems to become more and more like me," said Minato with a laugh as he turned his wife around in his arms so that they were face to face. "You look beautiful in the moonlight."

"Yeah?" asked Kushina with a laugh.

"Yeah, very appealing. I just want to eat you up," said Minato as he brought his head down to her neck and nuzzled the crook. Giving her soft kisses. "Would you like to dance in the moonlight?"

Kushina laughed and before she could give an answer Minato was swaying with her under the starry sky.

-x-

Naruto and Sakura walked back into the ballroom and was heading back to the stairs when they were stopped by the devil himself: Sasuke Uchiha.

"What, are you two leaving already?" asked Sasuke with a pleasant smile. Sakura knew that he was mocking her and she was very tempted to say no but Naruto beat her.

"Yeah I'm not really feeling all too well so I'm taking Sakura home. It was nice meeting you Sasuke-kun. I'll see you at work on Monday," said Naruto holding out his hand to Sasuke.

Sasuke took it and gave Naruto a smile. "It was nice meeting you too Naruto-kun. And you're lovely girlfriend. It's a shame though I was rather looking forward to asking her for a dance tonight," said Sasuke.

"Well I'm sorry but Sakura is my girl," said Naruto with a grin pulling her a little closer to him to make his point.

"Ok I get it. Well it was nice meeting you too Haruno-chan, maybe we'll see each other again."

Sakura was cordial but very cold. She said thanks politely and then turned to Naruto. They left the ballroom and were led out of the house. Naruto's car was already waiting at the front of the entrance. They got in and Naruto drove off towards their apartment.

"So what do you say we go rent a movie and just cuddle on the couch?" he asked with his boyish charm.

"That sounds perfect," said Sakura as she looked at him.

"Yeah and then after we can take it to the bedroom and get in bed…" he left the sentence hanging and Sakura just smirked. He had gotten so many qualities from his godfather, Jiraiya. He was such a perv at times.

"Yeah that sounds good. We should definitely get to bed early… since I have work tomorrow morning," said Sakura with a laugh when she saw his face fall.

"Oh come on Sakura we haven't had any time alone together in so long," said Naruto as he glanced at her.

"We'll see as for now let's go to the video store," said Sakura. She leaned over to him and gave him a peck on the cheeks and all the hostility that was in her from Sasuke started to vanish.

"Yeah let's," said Naruto happy that she gave him the kiss. He drove with a wide grin on his face.

-x-

**A/N: Okay so this is the next chapter! I know that my characters are all OCish but that's how I usually write them. And as for Sasuke I can see him being a jerk since he was one since the beginning of the show! Anyways tell me what you thought of this chapter? I tried to get it up as fast as I could. Well thanks for reading!**


	3. The New Mission

**Second Chances**

**-The Next Mission-**

Sakura woke up the next morning beside Naruto in their queen sized bed. His warm body was pressed against hers. His arms were wrapped around her lithe form as he slept on. Sakura let out a content sigh. All her frustrations and hatred from the night before had disappeared. Naruto had taken her mind off everything but them and she couldn't have been happier.

She turned her head to look and see what time it was. When she saw that it was already nine thirty she tried to scramble out of bed. She was late for work by an hour. She pulled and tugged at Naruto's tanned arms but he just wouldn't budge

"Naruto get off of me! I'm late for work!" she yelled. He murmured something as he pulled her closer, their bodies molding closer together. "Babe I'm serious get off of me, now!"

"Why this is so much better," he said as he kissed the crook of her neck. He trailed kisses down her bare shoulder with a smile.

"I admit that this is way better than going to work but if I don't go I'll get in trouble," said Sakura as she squirmed in his arms.

Naruto groaned as she continued to move. "Saku you should stop that before I pin you down and take you again," said Naruto with a throaty moan.

"Well then get off of me," she whined as she turned around and looked into his eyes. They were still hazy with sleep and Sakura could feel herself drowning. She shook her head and frowned. "Please babe I want to get up."

"You don't have to get up Saku I called last night while you were taking a shower and told them that you wouldn't be able to make it in because of an unexpected family emergency," said Naruto. Sakura's eyes found his and she just frowned at him.

"And why did you go and do something like that?" she asked the anger clearly showing in her face.

"Because I want to spend the day with you and I told mom that I'd come over and she said I had to bring you along too," said Naruto with a smile as he kissed the tip of her nose. She wrinkled her nose and then let out a sigh.

"So I guess I can stay in bed for a bit longer?" she asked as she rested her head on his shoulder. Naruto grinned.

"I guess you can," he said as he snuggled closer. "How about we wake up around twelve? Then we'll head out," said Naruto with a suggestive smile.

"I think that sounds perfect," said Sakura with a smile as she looked up into his eyes and pressed her lips to his. Letting out a sigh Naruto pulled the blankets over them and continued to kiss her into oblivion.

-x-

At twelve thirty Sakura and Naruto both came out of the washroom showered and dressed. Sakura was wearing a white long sleeve and a pair of hip hugger jeans. She pulled on her favourite red belt and had her hair tied up in a messy bun. She looked sexy, stylish and thoroughly content with being rumpled.

Naruto was wearing an orange sweatshirt and a light blue washed jeans. His hair was still damp from the shower he shared with Sakura. It was his day off, he spent the better half of the morning in bed with his girlfriend and now he was on his way to his parents' house to get pampered what else could a guy ask for.

"Okay let's go your mom must be wondering why you haven't called her yet," said Sakura as she looked over her shoulder at Naruto as he pulled on an orange and white cap over his damp hair. She raised a brow at him. "You know your hair is going to stay wet if you put your hat on."

"It's all good. I'll just let the roof down on the 350 on the way there. My hair will dry in seconds," said Naruto.

"Well then my hair will be ruined," said Sakura with a frown.

"No it won't cause you can wear my hat until we get there, okay," said Naruto as he walked over to her and started shoving her out of their room.

"Oh what ever just don't forget to call your mom before we leave," said Sakura as she grabbed her purse and went into the kitchen to grab a protein shake.

"Yeah, yeah," said Naruto as he sat on the side of his bed and pulled on his socks. Once he was done getting dressed he pulled out his phone and called his mother.

Sakura could hear Naruto on the phone in the other room. Her mind wandered to the thoughts of the night before. It had been so long since they had spent a night together at home. Just the two of them lazing on the couch and spending the better part of the night together in bed. It made her feel so cherished and loved.

Her day had started off perfectly. Something she hadn't been able to imagine for a long time now. Naruto barely ever got days off and with his quick thinking they were able to get a whole day together with his family.

She thought of the Uzumaki's. She considered them as her parents more so than her real parents. The Uzumaki's were more her family than her blood family. She only had her biological mother left. Her father had died when she was just a child so she didn't remember him all that much. Her mother had tried to make it work, for a long time but after Sakura graduated from high school her mother started to give up on life. She became a hermit not going anywhere except to work. So when Sakura met Naruto a year before she graduated from high school they had become fast friends.

She had met him at her part time job. He was a regular customer at the cafe that she worked at. He would always come there on the week days after school. She would usually bump into him on the way in or on the way there. They had exchanged names and would soon tell each other about their newest tales since the last time they met. They both went to different high schools but when they graduated Sakura had told him that she was going to Konoha University; their city's university. Naruto had grinned at her and told her that he had gotten accepted there too. He wasn't sure what he was going to do there but his parents wanted him to go to school.

They had stayed friends for most of their years in university. Just until the last year did Naruto see Sakura as anything more than a friend.

It was when she had been dumped by a guy she was seeing for a few weeks, he had told her that she was too uptight. Sakura had given up all hopes that Naruto would notice her and so decided to start dating someone else. That guy had torn her self-confidence and she knew that wouldn't be able to be with anyone other than Naruto. So when he found her crying on campus one day she just started crying more saying that she wasn't good for anyone.

He had gathered her in his arms and let her cry all the while murmuring sweet things to her. When she had finally stopped crying Sakura had looked up into Naruto's deep blue eyes and became trapped. Naruto had been just as mesmerized by her emerald green eyes and before he could stop himself he brought his mouth to hers. After that soft tender kiss Naruto's mind had been filled of only thoughts of Sakura. Soon after he had asked her out and they have been together since.

It's been two years now and she still felt that attraction that she had when they had first met. Smiling at where her thoughts had led Sakura just shook her head and turned to see Naruto watching her. His mouth was quirked up the telltale signs that Naruto was about to smile.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked.

"I was just thinking about how we met and all the years between then and now," she said with a smile.

"Oh yeah those were some memorable times huh?" he said with a grin as he walked over to her and tugged her off the couch.

"Yeah some really good times," said Sakura with a laugh thinking about how much she suffered seeing him with other girls while she quietly waited on the side.

"Well come on mom wants us to come over right away," said Naruto as he pulled her towards the front door. They left the apartment and headed down to the parking lot. He opened the door for her and then got in himself.

He started the car and drove out of the lot. Once they were on the road Sakura turned her attention back to him. "So what are we going to do?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, all I know is that mom is making us lunch which is gonna be awesome!" he said with a grin.

"Oh what are you saying my cooking isn't good?" asked Sakura.

"It's good but it's not mom's home cooking," said Naruto with a grin.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Kushina's food is pretty good," said Sakura.

"Yup and then maybe we can go out somewhere do some site seeing or go down to the beach," said Naruto. Sakura grinned as she looked at him and he turned his attention back to the road.

-x-

Naruto pulled into his parents' house fifteen minutes later. They still lived in the same house that he grew up in. Everything always looked the same.

A rush of contentment spread through Naruto as he got out his car. Sakura looked over at him and smiled. He was looking at his childhood home with such love. She wished she could feel the same when she went to her house.

"Come on Naruto let's go see what they're doing," said Sakura as she walked over to him and took his hand in hers.

"Oh yeah let's go," said Naruto with a grin.

When they rang the doorbell they heard a loud bang and an annoyed Minato yelling at something. Naruto and Sakura were looking at each other and both twisted their faces in amusement.

When the door opened Minato was standing there with a wry look on his face. "What's wrong old man?" asked Naruto trying not to laugh at his father's frustrated expression.

"Your cousin dumped his brat here for an hour. He said he had some errands to run and needed a babysitter. Your mother decided sure why not and well now he's running around breaking anything he can lay his hands on," said Minato with exasperation.

"Where is mom?" asked Naruto.

"She left me here all alone with a little devil. Said she had to go get something from the grocery store," said Minato. He stepped aside and let the two in. "You think you can find Shou and keep him busy while I clean up the mess he made?"

"Sure thing Minato-san," said Sakura with a smile as she walked into the house. She had met Shou a few times before and they had always been able to become fast friends.

Shou was only four years old and already he took after the Uzumaki family traits. His hair was a bit darker than Naruto and Minato's bright blond hair and his blue eyes had an entrancing mix of grey around the pupil of his eyes. He was a bundle of energy that just never died out. Shou was already becoming a handsome prospect for future girls and women alike.

"Shou-kun where are you!" asked Sakura raising her voice so that it would resonate throughout the house.

Two seconds later the boy barrelled down the stairs and launched himself into Sakura's outstretched arms. "Saku-nee-chan! I was waiting for you!" said Shou and a toothy grin. He had a gap in his smile.

"Well, look at you. You've gotten bigger Shou-kun and you lost a tooth, when did that happen?" asked Sakura with a smile as she looked at the little boy in her arms.

"I did get bigger! Daddy said I was going to be taller than him soon! And I lost my tooff (tooth said like a four year old) a bit ago! I got money from the tooff fairy!" he said with a grin.

"Well aren't you a lucky boy," said Sakura.

"Yup!" said Shou with a smile. He looked up at Naruto and his eyes went wide with excitement. "Naru-nii-chan! I missed you!" He jumped out of Sakura's arms and went to Naruto. He clung to his leg wanting to be picked up.

Obligingly Naruto bent down and picked up the little boy. "Hey there squirt," said Naruto with a grin. They all looked like one big family, all with the same blond hair in different hues and blue eyes with different mixtures to it.

"Naru-nii-chan! Come play with me! I wanna show you the toy Mama got me!" said Shou.

"Okay where is this toy?" asked Naruto as he walked where Shou wanted him to go.

Sakura stood there looking at Minato who was the only father figure in her life. He looked frazzled and really deflated. She let out a smile as she walked right up to him and took him into a hug. "You look like you need a hug," she said with a smile.

"Yeah I really did, thanks Sakura," said Minato with a grin.

"No problem, now let's go clean up that mess," said Sakura as she looked up at him and grinned.

"No you go hang out with the two boys I'll get this cleaned," said Minato as he tried to shove her towards the same direction that Naruto went.

"No thanks I can already tell that Shou wants to be with Naruto right now. So it's better if I don't get involved, besides I'd rather help you out since you look like you want to go sleep," said Sakura.

"Yeah I guess this is what old age does to a man," said Minato.

"Oh please, you're not even that old. Besides what are you going to do when Naruto has kids? How are you supposed to keep up with them?" she asked. Minato looked at Sakura then and smiled.

"Why do you bring that up Saku-chan? Have you two decided to finally tie the knot?" he asked.

"W-what? Where did you get an idea like that?" she asked blushing all over.

"Well I thought maybe you guys were expecting or something. Too bad," said Minato as he slung his arm over her shoulders.

"We are not expecting, and I'm too young to get married," said Sakura hoping that her blush wasn't too noticeable.

"Well I guess you're right but it would be nice to see you two settled soon," said Minato.

"Minato-san please can we drop the subject?" asked Sakura with a sigh.

Just two years ago she just hoped that Naruto would see her as more than just a friend. So she was just happy to be with him right now. So to move into something like marriage so fast would be ludicrous wouldn't it? She just wanted to live as she was right now, happy and content living together with Naruto.

"Okay let's go clean up that mess then," said Minato as he turned around pulled Sakura along with him.

-x-

After their late lunch Naruto's cousin came to pick up his son. Sakura hadn't seen Kouji Uzumaki in such a long time. When he came in the house and saw her he had a huge grin on his face as he walked over to her and took her in a tight hug.

"Daddy let go of Saku-nee-chan!" said Shou as he tugged on his father's pant leg. Kouji looked down at his four year old and ruffled his hair.

"What trouble have you been up to while I was gone?" asked Kouji as he let go of Sakura and picked up his son.

"I didn't do anyfing daddy! I show Naru-nii-chan my toy! Then obaa-chan feed me lots of food!" he said with a grin showing off his gap.

"Well you had a good time I can tell," said Kouji as he tickled Shou. The little boy giggled and just held on to his father.

Sakura smiled as she looked at the father son duo. Kouji was a lot taller than herself almost a head taller and she considered herself quite tall. He had that unmistakable Uzumaki trait of those deep blue eyes. His hair was a darker blond just like his son's. He had a sharp angular face but it was offset by his charming personality and lively facial expression. Standing in the room with the four Uzumaki men, Sakura realized what a beautiful family they were.

"So Saku-chan, how is my idiot cousin treating you?" asked Kouji as he took a seat beside her. He had let Shou go run around some more.

"We're doing good," said Sakura with a smile.

"Oi who are you calling an idiot you baka!" yelled Naruto as he glared at his older cousin. Naruto and Kouji had grown up more like brothers than cousins, because Minato and Naoki—Kouji's father—were really close, the kids would always be at each other's house. And since they were both the only child in their house they used whatever excuse they had to go hang out with each other.

Kouji just grinned at his younger cousin and slung his arm around Sakura's shoulder and pulled her against him. Naruto just glared daggers as he watched Kouji. Sakura saw what was going on and couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out of her.

"Stop provoking him Kouji," she said trying to control her laughter.

"I can't help myself it's just too fun," said Kouji as he let go of her, not wanting to get the poor man too aggravated. He looked at the occupants in the room and then at his son. "Okay kiddo let's get going," said Kouji.

Shou looked at his father and frowned. "But Daddy! I don' wanna go yet! I wanna play wif Naru-nii-chan!" whined Shou. Kouji looked at his son and shook his head. His hair was messy all over his shirt had stains from lunch.

"Look at you Shou, you got all messy. I need to clean you up before mommy see's you," said Kouji.

"But Daddy!" said Shou with nothing else to say.

Kouji just laughed as he got up and scooped up his son. The boy struggled in his father's arms but soon gave up when he realized that he wouldn't be able to get out of his arms. He went limp in his arms and pouted.

"Oh my baby looks so cute," said Kushina as she got up and patted his cheeks.

"Oba-chan can I stay here?" asked Shou looking at her as his last resort.

"Sorry baby you have to go home. I know Mommy will want you to be home when she gets there," said Kushina as she pushed Shou's hair back.

Letting out a sigh Shou looked at her father. "Okay fine Daddy les go home," said Shou.

"That's my boy, I promise after your bath we'll have a fun game okay whatever you want to do," said Kouji.

"Okay Daddy!" said Shou with a smile.

"Okay well we'll see you guys later!" said Kouji as he headed to the door.

"Bye Kouji it was nice seeing you again," said Sakura with a smile.

"Yeah you too," said Kouji over his shoulder. Naruto just gave him a wave and then sat down beside Sakura and pulled her close to him. Kushina saw her son's act and smiled. She was happy to see them so sweet with each other.

"Okay I'm going to go clean up so you guys think of something to do," said Kushina.

"I'll come help Kushina-san," said Sakura as she got up and went with her.

"Well how about we go be like men and watch some TV?" asked Minato.

"Sounds good old man," said Naruto as he got up and headed to the den. Minato followed soon after.

-x-

Sakura let out a yawn as she got into the 350z. It was way past ten already and they were finally heading home.

It was a humid night and so Naruto put the roof down. He pulled out of the drive and waved once more to his parents who were standing at the doorway. Sakura stretched as she looked at Naruto.

"I'm so tired, I can't wait to go pass out in bed," said Sakura with a smile.

"Yeah, well how about we leave off where we did this morning?" asked Naruto.

Sakura looked at him and gave his a wry smile. "You just never give up huh?" asked Sakura as she leaned over and pecked him on the cheek.

"Of course not, but you do look tired," said Naruto as he looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah I feel tired," said Sakura.

"Yeah? What time do you have work tomorrow?" asked Naruto.

"Night shift," said Sakura with a sigh. Whenever she got a night shift it would stretch on for more than the eight hours that she was to work. As much as she loved the job sometimes she just couldn't take it.

"So we can sleep in tomorrow?" asked Naruto with a grin.

"_We_ won't be sleeping in, because you have to get to work early tomorrow from what I remember," said Sakura.

"Aw I totally forgot. We're supposed to start on our new case with Sasuke-kun," said Naruto with a sigh.

"Why are you sighing? I thought you wanted to work with him and see just how good he is," said Sakura.

"I do but now that I know you're not going to work until I get home I think I'd rather just stay home," said Naruto with a frown.

"It's okay I'll be doing the afternoon on Tuesday so we'll have Tuesday night to hang out," said Sakura with a smiled as she patted his cheek.

"Okay I guess," said Naruto as he pulled into the parking lot. When the car came to a stop Naruto got out and pulled open the door for Sakura as she grabbed her purse and jacket.

"So tired," said Sakura in between her yawn.

"Yeah yeah I know. Come on let's get you upstairs," said Naruto as he wrapped an arm around her waist and led her towards their apartment.

-x-

Naruto had a frown on his face as he drove to work the next morning. He had watched Sakura sleep and he just wanted to snuggle back in bed with her. But she had woken up and started pushing him into the washroom to get ready. He was practically shoved out of their apartment.

"I wish it was still the weekend," said Naruto to himself as he drove into the police station. He headed into the building and waved to people as he went. His section for the ANBU black ops were at the far corner of the building and only authorized personnel were allowed to go back there.

As he entered the area he saw his captain heading into the conference room.

"Morning Kakashi-taichou," said Naruto. Kakashi turned around and looked at Naruto.

"Morning Naruto. Hurry up and get in the conference we're going to be briefed about the case," said Kakashi with a nod of his head as he walked into the conference room.

Naruto ran to his locker and shoved his things in there before running into the conference room. Being the youngest member of the dispatch unit Naruto had the younger brother label. Everyone always picked on him so when he walked in the older men just started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Naruto with a frown as he took his seat beside the last empty one.

"We all were wondering how you'd come in. We were going to do a bet but everyone bet that you'd run in here all ruffled which is what always happens," said a man who was five years his senior.

"Oh shut it Motoharu I didn't want to be the last person here! And look I wasn't!" said Naruto with a grin.

"Yeah well that's cause the chief is talking to the last member of the meeting so in that technicality you are the last one to arrive," said Motoharu.

They always badger away at each other. It's been something of a routine with them now over the past year.

As Naruto was about to retort the chief and the last member of the meeting walked into the room.

Tsunade has been the chief of the ANBU department for just a few years now but everyone knows that if ever they fall out of line she would take them out for it.

The guy that came in with her was Sasuke-kun. He wasn't a part of the dispatch unit so what was he doing there? He was a strategist wasn't he? Naruto looked at him with curiosity.

"Okay men settle down," said Tsunade as she took her seat.

"Yes Ma'am," said the men and they all waited for her to start the conference.

"Okay so we've just been able to find out the location of the largest drug distributer in Konoha. It has been looked over by many of our strategists in ANBU and we've come up with an infiltration and so we're going to go over it now," said Tsunade.

"Eh, Tsunade-baa-chan are we all going on the infiltration then?" asked Naruto. He had called her that since he started working with them. He had known her since he was a child because his father used to be on the ANBU team.

"Yes but only a select few will be doing the infiltration the others will be back up, so now listen well men..." said Tsunade as she started up what the other strategists came up with.

Naruto listened well as she explained the roles that were being played. When she finally finished Naruto turned to Motoharu and nudged him. "I bet I'll be the one going in," he said with a grin.

"Oh and why is that?" asked Motoharu.

"Didn't you hear Tsunade-baa-chan? She said that we need someone who can handle any situation and someone with a good track record for coming out of a mission without being harmed. She was definitely describing me," he said with pride.

"Sure thing Kid, you keep telling yourself that," said Motoharu.

"Okay so now that you've all absorbed the information I have one last thing to say. This is an unorthodox thing for me to do but since this is a high risk case we will be taking a strategist along on the day of infiltration," said Tsunade.

"But don't we always have a group of them on the case?" asked one of the older men.

"Yes we do... let me clarify we will be having a strategist on field with the dispatch unit you got that?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes Ma'am," said the men as they all saluted her.

"We need him there in case there is any change on scene and if the plan get's changed he'll analyze and make that change. Now I know many of you have met him already over this weekend but I'll formerly introduce him, this is Sasuke Uchiha he will be going on this mission with you men. Uzumaki!" Tsunade looked at Naruto and he immediately straightened up in his chair.

"Yes?" he asked with a stiff spine.

"You'll be in charge of him, since you're both the same age I'm hoping you'll be able to make him more comfortable with the rest of the unit members," said Tsunade.

"Yes Ma'am, so does this mean I'll be on the infiltration team?" he asked with a grin.

"Yes and Kakashi I'll tell you who else will be on the infiltration with Naruto and yourself."

Kakashi nodded and waited for her to continue."Now you men are dismissed. The mission will be in a week's time so I want you all to prepare alright?" said Tsunade.

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Well then you're dismissed!" said Tsunade as she got up and left the conference room first.

Naruto turned to Sasuke who was sitting beside him and grinned. "Well we'll be working together so let's get along," he said as he held out his hand to Sasuke. Sasuke looked down at the hand and took it, but there was no friendly smile.

"Yeah, let's get along Naruto-kun," said Sasuke he shook his hand and then got up to leave following everyone else. Naruto watched him go and furrowed his brow.

"I don't care if he is the boss' brother that guy gives me a weird vibe," said Naruto to Motoharu who was still sitting beside him.

"I know what you mean kid, but try not to get on his bad side we don't want you dead on the case cause he didn't like you and led you astray on the mission," said Motoharu with a laugh as he patted him on the shoulder and then got up to leave as well.

"Well then I guess I should go show him around," said Naruto to no one in particular as he left the room to find Sasuke.

-x-

**A/N: So I took a while to write this cause I've just been so busy with my job and my sister's wedding, plus I'm taking driving lessons and all those thing in life that we have to do! Takes up too much of my time but I finally got this chapter up! I hope you liked it! You got to know a little bit more about Naruto and Sakura's past! Tell me what you thought and if there are any improvements other than grammar let me know! Thanks for taking the time out to read!**


End file.
